Diablos
MHF2/MHFU MH3 |description = Two-horned wyverns found in desert zones. They are capable of burrowing into sand to attack prey from below. Incredibly violent and proud, they are known to unleash terrible wrath when accosted. |element = None |inflicted = None |weakest = Ice |weakness = 1-hit rage, or will limp. |habitats = Deserts |relation = Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos. |first = Monster Hunter |firstJP = Monster Hunter |generation = 1 }} Diablos are hard-shelled wyverns, commonly found in the Desert region. Their name "Diablos," means both "Two Horned" and "Devil". They are easily recognized by their trademark dual horns protruding from their head. They have tough skin and even stronger heads, which they use as their primary weapon. Diablos have the ability to dig and travel underground, but can easily be unearthed with a Sonic Bomb. However, Sonic Bombs do not work when Diablos is enraged, due to its increased tolerance to high-frequency sounds. They are one of the most feared monsters living in the desert. It has been theorised that their horns become weaker and more brittle with age, as some individuals can be found in the Desert with only one horn, although it is possible these individuals lost a horn due to a battle with another Diablos. The Diablos can produce a high grade roar which normal earplugs do not work against. Videos Want to see more? Go to Diablos Videos. Facts *In MHF 2 and MHF Unite the Diablos along with the Monoblos can destroy a shock trap by swimming under it. *The Diablos also have a powerful charge attack and if not careful, they can get their horns stuck in their rocky surroundings. Once both of the horns have been broken, Diablos will not become stuck in those surroundings for the rest of the hunt. *The tail of a Diablos can be cut off for one carve. Players can also break both its horns for extra rewards at the end of a hunt. Trivia *The roar of the Diablos has the same effect as a Sonic Bomb if a swimming Cephalos or Delex is near. Thus, if it screams, they will be forced out of the sand. The scream also wedges a Black Diablos during the "Four Horns" quest (regardless of rank and location). *Both Diablos and its cousin Monoblos are either herbivores or omnivores; there is some debate over the matter. *The design of Diablos is directly inspired by a Kaiju (Giant Monster) http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri, although no particular one was mentioned. It is speculated to be Gomora for its burrowing ability. The One-Horned Diablos *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there are two High Rank quests featuring a unique Diablos: one in the Guild and the other from Nekoht, the Felyne Elder. In these quests, players fight the "Demon King Diablos", which has higher health than a Diablos of the same rank, and higher attack and defense than any Diablos. Changes in Monster Hunter 3 *Pitfall traps now work on Diablos. *Diablos now causes tremor. *Diablos' new move: After a series of tremors, it will catapult itself out of the ground towards an unfortunate hunter. *There is no longer a Waist and Legging armor for Diablos (just like in MH1). *Diablos now eats cacti to recover stamina. *The run and dive can now be use to avoid Diablos's roar unlike in previous games. Analysis For the damage formula (how its calculated), hitzone charts, Diablos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Comparison MH3 Armor Skills Please Note, MH3 Diablos Armor does not contain Waist or Leg Armor. =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns